Flesh Wound
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Book One of the Flesh War Trilogy. Prequel to Soft Metal. Gabriella May Doux lives in the year of 2017. America has been thrown into war and Gabby is left to fend herself. But even Gabby can't predict her own death, but Primus has other ideas. The thing is, if the god thinks Gabby will just let him do what he wants with her. He'll see that Gabby won't take orders without a fight.
1. Death of a Soldier

**Flesh Wound**

**Okay so I got to thinking, in a lot of stories when the person meets Primus, they go along with being taken from all they love to be a Cybertronian. That's not always bad, but sometimes it just bites, chews, and thrashes on my nerves like and angry dog. So I decided: new tactic. New ideas sparked and I don't know if something along the storyline of this one has been done before. So I'm gonna give it a go!**

**~o~**

I clenched my teeth together angrily. The war was ravaging everything. Well at least it felt that way…in Montana, my hometown. I guess I need to explain some things to you.

The year is 2017. In three days falls Domination Day, June 21st. the day the world went into a spiral of destruction. This insane guy decided to follow in Adolf Hitler's footsteps. He was insane, check, he was an evil minded guy, check, he became trusted by people of high power, I don't know if can check this box, he was elected into a seat of high power, **check**, and in the end people died…big, fat, red, honking, giant, bloody, screwing, X. So many people were dead, too many people were missing. The guy's name is Jason Histerly, just so you know.

He decided to overthrow America. And he succeeded. Everything from the west coast to the east is, in some way, ruined. Montana, my home my life, is destroyed. Ironically the only thing Histerly left standing was the White House. Histerly believed the Americans were tainted and ruled by the Devil himself. So he, for three long years, has been killing people…and still is. It didn't matter if you were born here, lived here, immigrated, toured, or just plain had a plane stop to make; it did not matter to Histerly. The moment you stepped foot in any part of America you became tainted with the "Darkness". He would have succeeded except for one thing.

The Revolt of the Human Race!

I was a proud member. There are different groups: Drifters, Finders, Rescuers, Foragers, Seekers, and The Lost Ones. I belonged to the Drifters, Rescuers, and Seekers. I drifted around the states looking for Havens, I rescued the Lost Ones, orphaned children trying to hide, and a Seeker would be asked by a Haven to scout for weak defenses in their enemies camps.

Never would've guessed a girl raised as a total grease monkey would play one of the chess pieces of war didja?

My name's Gabriella May Doux by the way.

**~o~**

Once more, I was clenching my teeth to the point of grinding. Why oh why can't things ever turn out easy? The guards were everywhere. I had a Haven to report back to back in Nevada and I'm stuck at the borderline of Montana. I growled and brandished the reinforced steel wrench in my hand. I softly smacked it in my hand. The thing came up to about hip and was pretty darn thick. For most people its heavy, not me, I was challenged by my mother to pick this up at age three. Due to my bull-headedness, I was able to pick up the two hundred and fifty-five pound wrench at the age of seven. It hurt pretty badly when ya' get brained with it.

I glanced out from my hiding spot, the guards were lined up in rows on the borderline, so no sneak attack was even possible. Somehow I had to sneak up and around them. I mentally groaned, knowing Tally she was going to give me such a scolding for coming back with bullets in my chest. I sucked up whatever courage I had and screamed as loud as I could. That immediately drew tons of the soldiers to my position. They left some stragglers on the border. The setup was perfect. With a few seconds to spare and courage running low, I charged the border screaming my head off as loud as I could. Shots fired and rang in my ears.

A few sharp pangs echoed in the nerves on my back. I wasn't worried, I had more scars than that Iron-ass guy on the transformers show I used to love so much. The bullets and gunshot wounds in my back didn't worry me anymore. I had gotten hit so many times the most squeamish people would have just sighed like I do.

I dashed like a mad hound on steroids across the borderline only to be met with a rather nasty sight. A guard ambush. Actually not an ambush but a leader line. The soldiers were leading girls to their dooms. I didn't want to leave them behind and as it turned out I didn't have to. A chopper sounded before I could even think.

**~o~**

I was crying. It had been years since I had last shed a single tear. I was crying for a reason. A damned good reason. The chopper was not friend but foe. They were sent as rouges. The rouges killed everyone with Syater Shells. They were toxic and burned your skin the bone, and all the way to the marrow. It only took one bullet.

The pain was more than immense. It was enough to kill a newbie. The hole had started small a few minutes ago but now was bigger than my fist. I knew I only had seconds left till the hole reached my heart. I heard footsteps. A rouge I knew as Roux hovered over me. She was bleach blonde and blue eyed. A total enemy of mine. She laughed that snarky laugh of hers. With one fluid motion the gun at her waist hovered inches above my good right eye.

"Funny, I never thought I'd take out my arch-rival like this." She sneered.

"Then take your prize already. You've won. I hope you win." I said.

"I will. And for the record," she said dropping her voice to a whisper, "I uh, hope you end up in a good place and all okay."

"Roux," I swallowed, "one last favor. One last spoil of war."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just for me, kill Histerly for me," I gagged, "throw…throw his head in the river and drag it through the mud." I rasped.

"Just for you Gabby, I'll do it. I'll make it a promise." She said.

"I'm gonna hold you to it." I smiled wearily.

"Goodbye Gabby."

"Seeya at the gates."

"Which one?"

"I'll find out, I'll make it a promise."

Roux smiled a genuine smile. Holding the gun steady the shot rang out. My vision burned out like paper burning in a fire before everything went white.

**~o~**

I woke up in the strangest of places. It looked like I was standing in the mountains on clouds. The sunrise was paused in the distance and the clouds moved in a never ending fast motion around me. Winds picked up and the sunrise flashed once before a flurry of light appeared. When it dimmed a shadowed figure appeared in the distance.

I gasped.

Was that…is that… IS THAT PRIMUS?

**~o~**

**Okay so it was a short chapter but this is just the mini chapters…the prequel…before the real story. I appreciate responses! If you've got any questions feel free to ask!**

**Ciao for now,**

**Songbird O.o **


	2. Visit to a God

**Flesh Wound 2**

**Okay I am back with chapter two. Thank you to the follower I got! One follower made my day so thank you Imaginator-Creator. So this is the second chapter to the prequel. If you have any questions please review or if you like it please review too!**

**ON WITH THE STORY 'We are tied to the life we were born to'**

**Bold is yelling, extreme emotions, OR surprise**

**Bold with underlining marks the start and finish of a chapter**

_Italics with single quotes means thinking_

Normal type means talking and text

**Start **

My eyes widened bigger than I thought were possible. Then again…I was dead. That was definitely the Cybertronian god Primus. He was spiky and I soon realized why. Primus was Cybertron itself. It must be weird for a Cybertronian to know the ground he walks on is a god. Either way I stood on the rapid motion of the clouds. My voice seemed to be moving with their shifting patterns because I was speechless.

"Hello my child." The god said kindly.

Now I don't know if I mentioned my fierce loyalty to religion or not, so I am fiercely loyal to my religion. So naturally I snapped at the god's mistake.

"I am a child of God not Primus." I snapped back, and then realized who I was yelling at. "Uh…um…s-sorry…I-I…" I stammered.

The giant god laughed and then smiled as a parent would to his child.

"Don't worry child your loyalty is a virtue." He praised. I cocked my head to the side with an amused expression tugging at my features.

"I aim to put dogs to shame." I joked lightly.

He chortled a little bit.

"I see, not a bad goal my…friend." he corrected his (almost) mistake.

"So…it appears that I'm dead." I stated idly.

"Ah yes, right to the point." He said somewhat awkwardly.

"And your point would be?" I asked.

"Well…to be blunt it was not your time to leave the living." He began.

"Okay." I nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to bring you back among the living." He continued.

My eyes widened.

"You will be on Cybertron in a sparkling body." the god said.

I halted. "Whoa, wait a minute!" I tried to interrupt.

"You will need to be relieved of your memories to live correctly." He started to get excited.

"Hey hold on a moment!" I tried again.

"Furthermore, you'll need to live as a Cybertronian so any skills should dissipate. You'll be named Temperflare…" he continued to blabber until my anger boiled when he mentioned I'd forget everything. True to the name he planned to give me my temper flared once my blood began to simmer.

I snapped…hard.

"**WILL YOU SHUT THE PIT UP?! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE! I DO NOT WANT THIS! WILL YOU FREAKING LISTEN TO ME?!" **I screamed myself hoarse.

The god stared at me in shock from my outburst. He slowly recovered from his pause and found his voice. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, as I held back a few snickers, he shook his head and spoke.

"What do you mean child?" he asked quietly.

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to keep me living and all that but not if I have to give up my life experience, skills, body, and memories. So if that's the only way then thanks, but no thanks." I told him softly.

The god looked even more surprised and slightly hurt by this. He seemed to ponder at my words for a moment. He switched between looking from me to other places. He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion after a moment. I guess he had all the time in the world so there was really no point in rushing anything for him.

"You still need to have a life on Cybertron. You are part of a new plan. There is no way around it." he mused to both me and himself.

"How about as I am?" I suggested

"There are too many complications." He argued.

"Such as?" I inquired stubbornly.

"There is no air, no human resources, no human sources of food, you have such a short lifespan, you're easy to break, and the list goes on and on!" he spouted walking frantically. "The list could be endless." He added as an afterthought.

I thought about his reasons. After thinking I came to think that the things he listed were about it. I was no Cybertronian expert but I sure couldn't think of anything other than what he'd listed. After a moment I came to an answer.

"What about modifications?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" the god asked.

"You're a god if I remember correctly. Could you possibly make modifications to my body if I remained human in appearance?" I mused. Primus thought for a moment.

"It is possible. Your human husk and brain would remain somewhat the same. The differences would otherwise depend on your requested modifications." He said thoughtfully.

I thought for a moment.

'_Okay Gabriella, think. What I need is a source of food. What's that stuff those robots eat…ener…enegi…energock…Energon! That's the word. So if that's their food source I'm sure I'll figure out something. Now let's see…uh…right I need air, yeah, air is good.' _I mused for a few moments.

The god watched me while I thought to myself. After about ten minutes I turned to him when a horrifying thought occurred to me.

"Before I say anything about what I thought about, were you reading my mind?" I asked nervously.

"Not really no." he shrugged. I shrugged as well and shook the thought away.

"So anyway I was thinking the ability to consume energon would take care of the food and part of the resources factor. A longer lifespan and a way to breathe in space are necessary if I understand your intentions correctly. Maybe some increase in strength couldn't hurt as long as it won't create such a difference that it's impractical. But I would appreciate remaining human with my human memories." I said as a request.

I knew it was a lot to ask and was probably too far out there to even hope but I couldn't help it. But I had made sure I had shifted to and covered every complication.

"It would seem that your requests are reasonable given the circumstance. Though, I want you to realize that a request such as this one will require more changes and such." He said in a tone of authority.

"What kind of changes?" I asked hesitantly.

"To meet the needs of your energon problem I will need to alter your digestive and waste removal systems," he began and I flushed red at what he implied he was changing, "Your brain, besides the need for a more…extensive memory, will be left alone for now. A way to breathe…the solution is simple. I am often shifting to the atmospheric needs. It would be an everyday occurrence to just shift the air to meet you oxygen-wise needs. I may grant a very small increase to your strength. And lastly I need to adjust the age process to meet that of a Cybertronain's. Otherwise, your body will age as a human. You would be the same appearance-wise but you would be the same as a one hundred and twenty year old physically." The god said with professional clarification.

"Is that all?" I asked, thinking I sounded like a newbie on his first day of his first job.

"No there are other things I will address but right now the best one to address first is your need for a spark."

"A spark?"

"Yes, a spark."

"What's that?"

"Usually it is the life-force of a Cybertronian and contains everything from things as simple as how tall you would grow to things as complex as the growth of one's personality over their lifetime." He said with glorious passion.

"Sounds amazing…and sacred." I said, not meaning for him to overhear.

The god heard my comment and nodded with affirmation. He softly smiled and calmed himself. I could almost taste the oncoming lesson I was about to be taught.

"Yes, you are correct. It is a very amazing thing. It is also very sacred. A spark does more than that. Humans have a thing called marriage when they want to spend their lives together. We call it spark bonding. The difference is while you are married with an exchange of rings, we would merge our sparks together so they are one." He said, but I sensed more.

"I don't think that's it." I stated. The god's eyes saddened.

"We are getting off track. I will explain it the rest of the way after I send you to Cybertron." He neatly dodged the subject.

"So, back to the matter at hand, why would I need a…spark?" I asked, letting the matter go.

"Your spark will only be used to generate an EM field and to help with the processing of energon. Your memories and personality will still be stored within your mind. Yet the lucky bonus about that is if your brain is damaged your functions will instead redirect from your spark as it is intended to do so." He explained.

"Though I don't believe you would encourage me to take a headshot just because I have the option." I joked lightly.

"No, I would not suggest it." he stiffened playfully or…at least I think he was being playful.

"Okay so anything else?" I looked around.

"Yes, I already mentioned there was another matter." He said.

He stretched out a hand and I was hit in the chest with a white bundle of…something. It darted all over my body instantly resulting in making me feel violated. The white whatever it was found an interest in my head before coming to a steady hover in front of me. It violently began to convulse and morph before reforming into a replica of the signature red bandana I wore on my head. I had lost it when I'd died and it was bugging the crap outta me.

To my surprise it folded in on itself to make some sorta of visor the folded out as my bandana. I wrapped it around my head like I had done so many times before while I had lived. I finally felt normal again with my signature accessory in place. I looked back to primus.

"Thanks." I said.

"You can use the visor. Many Cybertronians do speak English naturally seeing as English is a universal language. But quite a handful still prefers the old way to the new, language included. You can use it to translate." He explained.

"Any heads ups? Or any Intel I need to know of?" I asked.

"Yes but I've noticed you keep asking if there's more?" he stated. I winced at the disapproving tone.

"Ah yes, war reflexes. I've dived headfirst into too many battles without knowing everything. I hate thinking about it because I know my recklessness has caused deaths. I never go unless someone tells me there's nothing more I need to hear." I cringed.

"I see, relax little one. But in turn you will be placed in a time before the war but not by much. Nobody will know you." He warned.

"I know, and uh…thank you for…everything you've done. I could never…" I trailed off. I wasn't a girl who was good with words…or love. Yes, yes, I can hear all you girls saying shame on me.

So shut up girls, I _KNOW_.

"You are welcome, and good luck." He said brightly.

"Thank you."

He held out his hand and smiled as a flash of, surprisingly, purple and orange filled my vision.

Good luck to me, I hoped to god and…I supposed to Primus that I'd be alright.

I prayed earth would be alright without me too.

**Finish**

**So that's the second chapter. I'll say that the next one takes a different turn than you'd think. **

**Next up:**

**Crystal Danger**

**Ja ne later,**

**Songbird O.o**


	3. Crystal Danger

**Flesh Wound 3**

**Yayz, I got another follower! Thank you Imaginator-Creator and Le-19, you guys make my day! Now back to business, to clear up any confusion I'll explain our character's situation.**

**So Gabriella dies and has just left the realm of Primus. He has just sent her on her way to Cybertron. She has landed about ten or more years before the war. And lastly, the chapter before explained her Modifications for survival.**

**Special announcement****: Every review counts for a bowl of energon. Review to feed the orphan sparklings. ;)**

**Start **

A wise man once said, "Expect the unexpected". A wise woman once said "Life's a bitch. When life throws you on your face cuss, scream, and get on with your life. Get over because life doesn't care". I preferred the woman's advice to the man's. so when I landed on my face after falling from the three feet Primus had dropped me from, I cussed in pain, screamed a "was that really necessary?" at Primus, and started walking.

I was surrounded by some sorta…formations. They, the formations, were made from some kinda foreign metal. The metal was warped and twisted into hills, slants, dips, valleys, and just some weird warping motions. They looked quite nice actually. It was sturdy but bendable and textured like grass. I was in awe.

_~Gabriella, can you hear me? ~_ A voice asked in my head. I yelped and took a defensive stance.

"Who's there?!" I snarled.

_~Relax my child, it is me, Primus. _~ The same voice replied.

"I've already told you I'm a child of god." I sighed tiredly.

_~Ah yes, I am sorry. It's a habit. ~_ He apologized.

"S'okay, now…did you really have to drop me on my face from _that _height?" I asked irritably.

_~I am sorry about that. It was not my intention. ~_

"It's alright. Now you said you'd explain the differences between spark bonding and marriage." I prompted.

_~I was kind of hoping you would forget about that. ~_ The god said sheepishly.

"No way! Spark bonding sounds way cooler than marriage!" I exclaimed.

_~I supposed there is no way around the matter. ~_ He sighed.

"Thank you!" I chimed.

_~Well I suppose I should say that your methods of mating and ours are very different. Now, when humans…marry one another they exchange rings and…and… ~_ He paused.

"I think you mean to say vows." I piped up skirting around a gigantic metal tree.

_~Ah yes, you exchange rings and vows. For Cybertronian…marriage, we spark bond. When two Cybertronians spark bond they join the sparks in their chassis so they become one spark. They are then married, as you would say. ~_ Primus told me.

"So what's the huge difference?" I asked.

_~In Cybertronian marriage the effects are permanent. You can never separate from the person after you spark bond with them. You can never be separated, not even in death. If one dies the other does as well most of the time. Another matter is that domestic abuse, or one sparkmate hurting the other, is unheard of. But in earth marriage, you can…divorce as you say. I have also witnessed that there is much violence, even in marriage. I find it sickening and disturbing. ~_ The god explained.

"That is a big difference. And, I used to have a friend named Monica. Her dad was abusive to her and her mother. Monica ended up trying to kill herself." I mused sadly.

_~Did the young one succeed!? ~_ The god asked in alarm.

"In killing herself, no. but she did manage to put herself in a self-induced coma. I find it sad but I know she is in a better place now." I told him.

_~How do you know? ~_

"The hospital she was at denied her further treatment only a week before the place was destroyed by the war." I said softly.

I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was at the hospital and had asked to visit Monica again. The nurse coldly told me that they were denying her admittance to the hospital now because she was apparently "a waste of resources". I then remembered watching the hospital explode in a fiery display of bombs. I retrieved her body and gave my best friend the proper burial she deserved. I had the headstone memorized.

Monica Taylor Cane

2002-2014 Age: 12

Mother and Father…

Family: Daniel Jones, Tally Evans, and Gabriella Doux.

Monica was the bright bird of the bunch. She will be missed, and never forgotten.

I cried so much that day. Since I was lost in memory I hadn't noticed the root in my way. I cursed and shouted in anger again as I gained quite the nasty bruise. I felt amusement from somewhere, though I couldn't pinpoint it exactly. I grumbled but stood up and looked ahead.

I almost fell over again.

I heard many stories from passionate transformers lovers and had read lots about how beautiful the cities were on Cybertron but this was incredible. The cities glowed with cascading light that no earthly place could ever match. It was breathtaking to see the lights move, shift, and interlock with the other colors that came close. The buildings alone were massive but elegant.

_~That is Iacon. ~_ Primus told me.

"What's Iacon?" I asked.

_~Iacon is the big city of Cybertron. It happens to be the center of politics, knowledge, government and the wealthy. The wealthy live over in what is known as the towers. The other Cybertronians tend to call them tower brats. ~_ Primus explained.

"How can I tell the difference between the…tower brats and the others?" I asked.

_~The tower brats have golden optics, the neutrals have blue optics, and the poor have gray optics. ~_

"Wait, aren't Autobots supposed to have blue optics and the Decepticons are supposed to have red optics?" I blurted.

_~Optics can change with your affliction. The war brought on many changes. ~_ Primus said quietly.

"I don't know, I don't think I should just start by walking right into Iacon." I argued.

_~You will not be entering Iacon now. For now I believe the best tactic would be to start by going to Praxus. ~ _

"Okay then, what's Praxus?" I groaned.

_~Praxus is the technological and scientific center of Cybertron. It is the center study of agriculture and…culture in general. It is the best bet given your mechanical gift as well as your secret strategic talents. ~_ The god told me.

I tripped over my own feet in shock when he mentioned my secret talent. Nobody except for me and Monica knew about that. And Monica had figured it out and confronted me about it on her own. I stood back up and glared at no-one in particular.

"How in the hell do you _know_ about _that_?!" I shouted.

_~I am inside your mind. And who is Tyler Bines… ~_ the god murmured.

"Whoa, that is so not your business!" I yelped.

_~Fine, fine, we'd best get down to Praxus. ~_ Primus grinned in my head.

**(Interval 2)**

We had finally gotten into Praxus without too much trouble. There really weren't any guards or anything and nobody really paid me any mind. Though, those who did look at me looked startled and or surprised. Though they usually just shook their heads and walked on.

"Hey Primus?" I called out softly.

_~What is it child? ~ _His voice came.

"What exactly am I looking for?" I asked.

_~Well, I am not sure myself but I have a feeling that it will come soon. ~_ He mused idly.

I listened but soon yelped as I was nearly squished by a giant red pede. I scrambled back as it passed only to nearly become flattened again. I scrambled out of the way in near terror. I tried to dodge and duck out of the way but in the end I smacked straight into somebody's pede. This pede was light green. I looked up to see a Cybertronian. This one looked like a femme so I guessed that's what she was. I gulped when I saw that her optics were golden.

"What in the world are _you_?!" she shrieked.

"I'm human." I told her.

"A human you say? Sounds like a pet to me." she smirked.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"You would make such a cute pet. And since I don't see a collar, you're rightfully mine to take." She cooed.

"Um, excuse me, but I am not a pet. I'm a person, not an animal." I barked.

"Come here little human, my name is Angerrain. Come here!" she cooed and made little kissing sounds.

I am so not a dog.

"Screw off femme, I'm not an animal." I snapped.

The femme looked shocked then very, very angry. She screeched out in anger and tried to grab me. I yelped and dodged her hand. I sprinted away only to have her chase me. I was smaller and could easily dodge people's legs when the Cybertronians weren't in a rush. The femme on the other hand had to push and shove people out of the way. I panicked and frantically looked for some way to escape. The femme was gaining on me. Suddenly Primus came back.

_~Are you alright? ~_ The god asked.

"What the hell does it look like?!" I snapped at him.

_~I just thought I'd tell you that there is an unused drainage pipe up ahead to your left. ~_ The god chuckled.

I whipped my head to the left and low and behold there was one. I was in that thing faster that a flash. I darted down the pipe trying to calm down as my heavy foot falls echoed against the metal. I cried out in pain as the echo of the femme's voice carried down the pipe. A click echoed soon after. I dared to turn and look and screamed as a small drone was rushing to grab me. I ran faster and faster as the drone moved in closer. It grasped my navy blue tube top and began to drag me away from my escape. I bucked and kicked. All of a sudden a powerful voice echoed in the pipe.

**-UNHAND THE HUMAN GIRL- **it echoed loudly.

The drone suddenly cried out and let go before exploding into a million tiny pieces. I gasped for air and found it to be thin. As if someone sensed my desperate need for air I was suddenly enveloped in oxygen so I could breathe normally.

Then there was warmth.

It felt like someone was giving me a warm hug of reassurance. It left but was traded for someone taking their hands in mine and squeezing. There was nobody there but I felt it.

_~That is not me, I only supplied the air. ~_ Primus said in alarm.

"I know exactly who it is…" I murmured.

When Primus said nothing, I smiled.

"Thank you so much Monica." I breathed happily.

A soft voice seemed to carry in a passing breeze before puttering out. The words it said were more than clear.

"You're welcome G, stay alive for me." it whispered.

"Consider it done." I whispered back.

I didn't even notice Primus's surprise.

I also didn't notice when his presence disappeared.

**(Interval 3)**

After a few dead ends, lost moments, and quite a few retracing of steps, I finally exited the pipe-works.

"This is definitely the most eventful day I have ever had. A considering the war, that's saying something." I breathed.

'_First it was the visit with Primus, then it was the wonder of spark bonding, next the absolutely stunning view of Iacon, then the rush of being chased by a crazed femme, lastly I get a surprise and or magical visit from Monica, and now this?!' _I thought in excitement.

I was in the Crystal Gardens of Praxus. And it was beautiful!

**Finish**

**So, what did you think? I liked it a lot. Though, I think my character might be slightly Mary-Sue. Please review to feed the sparklings. **

**Next Chapter: Deal of Gardening **

**Hugs mean Love,**

**Songbird O.o**


	4. Deal of Gardening

**Flesh Wound 4**

**Okay so another new chapter. Only one more left until the end of the prequel and the beginning of the actual book. So I did get a lot of readers, but not a trace of a follow, favorite, or review. **

**Does nobody want to feed the orphan sparklings?**

**Well, you win some, you lose some. All in good time. So once again thank you Le-19 and Imaginator-Creator for following my story. Reviews and regular views are appreciated.**

**Check out the story "sunny side up" and "Keep on the Sunny Side", they're amazing stories.**

**So is "Take Two"… On with the show.**

**Start**

I stared in awe at the colorful array of crystals. They had so many varieties and colors yet, despite the contrast, somehow managed to make everything look better. It was unlike anything on earth.

But, the garden lacked something.

The view was pretty, not even an idiot could deny it. But it lacked life. There was beauty but nothing else. It was just another pretty thing to look at for a while. I ventured further into the gardens of crystals and heard voices. It wasn't too awful hard to follow the echo to its source. I rounded the corner of a small path I had found and came across two arguing Cybertronians. My blood pressure spiked and, with a mental shriek, dove behind a conveniently placed crystal.

The two Cybertronians seemed to be arguing. I flicked on my bandana's transformation sequence at a simple command and watched as the symbols became an easy-to-read English argument.

It was a femme and a mech. The mech was all white and silver. He had a slight blue aura and seemed to be very old. The femme was colored like an earth tree. Her basic armor was green, while it was ingrained with a soft contrast of brown and orange. Her optics were strangely neon green. I liked it. I read their conversation on my visor.

'Well Slag Alpha Trion, what do you want me to do?!' the femme shouted.

'I already told you that the Garden lacks a life field. It needs something. You're the plant expert! What should _you _do?' Alpha Trion argued.

The mech seemed to be new to frustration…but the femme sure wasn't.

'I don't know what to do. I know adding more crystals won't work, and as much as it bugs me, I can't just get seeds from anywhere you know. I would need a tower mech for that, as well as a pass to even get into Iacon! I just don't have the funding and you know it!' the femme growled.

'Well you'd best think of something. Or else the crystal gardens are going to be bought up and destroyed.' Alpha Trion roared in frustration.

With that he disappeared. I figured that it must have been a hologram broadcast.

That kind of thing is normal to Cybertronians.

The femme sighed and put her…helm in her…servos, was it? I groaned inwardly and sighed. I hated anatomy on earth and I figured it would be no different on Cybertron.

_~The poor femme is cornered with no escape~_ came Primus's voice.

I screamed, catching the attention of the femme, and barreled into a safer hiding spot. I found one that was just my size before replying back to the robot god.

"Y'know, that's really starting to ebb at my nerves." I growled at him.

_~I would have thought you would be used to that by now~_ he chuckled.

"Well, I regret to inform you that I have not gotten used to people randomly putting in their two sense inside my head." I said annoyed.

~_My apologies. But I do believe this offers an opportunity~_ Primus told me.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

_~The femme seems to have a problem with the garden. I do believe you found that the garden lacks life and that special vibe and energy~_

"Yeah it kinda does." I murmured, shoving my hands in my pocket.

Primus began to go into this whole long-winded speech about life, life energy, forces of nature, and stuff like that. I tuned him out and was slightly startled when my hand found something in my pocket. I felt the object. It was small, oval, and smooth. I pulled it out and smiled.

They were seeds.

My mom had forced me to like gardening, with no small amount of kicking and screaming on my part. I resolve to make myself like it since it was apparently a hobby I was forced into. I happened to be quite good at it considering my mom's plants always managed to die in the end. I recognized the seeds as flower seeds.

"_Didn't that femme mention something about seeds?" _I thought.

_~I believe she did~_ Primus broke from his speech.

"Stop reading my mind." I grumbled absently.

I looked at the seeds. I hadn't grabbed all of them, yet there were about twenty to thirty just out of the bunch in my hand. I thought for a moment and headed back the way I came.

_~What are you up to? ~_

"Well, that femme needs some seeds. And I have some." I answered.

~_That could be useful~ _Primus said thoughtfully.

I smiled and soon came to the place I had first seen the femme. She was checking through the flowers. Another femme to her right was leading a group of nobles through the gardens. They looked bored. The femme, on the other hand, looked nervous.

"And here, we have the orange blood crystal array." She stammered.

The nobles sighed. I darted closer and hid in the bushes…crystal bushes…crazy. The place still lacked life. I felt bad for the femme. I took off my visor and searched for anything I could. I found a projection icon and clicked it. It displayed a type in sequence. I typed in "Rose Garden". A beam shot up and roses adorned every appropriate surface.

I could feel the mood shift. They were pleased. I peeked out and saw their awe and wonder.

"Oh wow, how did you do this?" asked one tower mech.

"I would pay to see this perfected." said another.

"You must actually make this." Another mech continued.

"We should go tell everyone!" exclaimed another.

The area was clear in seconds. The femme groaned.

**(Inside the office)**

I had tagged along in ninja mode to the femme's office. The one I had seen with the glowing blue mech was in the chair looking frazzled. The other femme burst in and startled her. She slammed her hands down on the desk and bugged her…optics?

"We have a problem." The white femme from the tour exclaimed.

"What's wrong now Apex?" sighed the other femme.

"Well Soothenote, the tour went well but something happened." Apex panicked.

"What do you mean?" Soothenote asked.

"This projection of a rose field made itself present on the crystals. They looked perfectly arranged. The tower mechs think those are our future plans and abandoned the tour to go tell everyone!" Apex shouted.

"WHAT?!" Soothenote cried.

"You heard me! Where are we going to get the funds for something as high ups as that and if we let them down the mechs will be so angry the Crystal Gardens of Praxus will be shut down over night!" Apex cried.

"We're scrapped. There's nothing left to do. We're done for." Soothenote collapsed.

With a huff of her vents Apex left the room. Soothenote began to cry…well their version of crying. She sounded so pitiful and defeated. I made very brash decision and climbed onto her desk in plain view. I sucked up a breath and coughed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Soothenote screamed and fell out of her chair. I ran over to the edge in fear that she was hurt.

"Are you alright?" I gasped.

She shot up and tried to smash me.

"Die you stupid bug!" she cried hysterically.

"Hold up-gah-I'm not a bug. I'm a human!" I shouted as I dodged her fists.

She stopped.

"You're a what?" she asked. "What's a human?"

"I said I was human. Human's are indigenous to earth." I said.

"What…what are you?" she stammered.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." I sighed.

"Try me." she challenged.

"Okay, so I'm a human from the year of 2017. But I died and was sent by Primus to live here. He wanted to turn me human but instead we worked something out and I still look human. The earth I know does not exist yet because I live in a time where…well I can't tell you actually but my world isn't here yet." I explained.

"That's absurd." She scoffed.

"I told you!" I groaned. "So how should I prove this to you?"

"Prove it to me? Fine, prove to me that you met Primus!" she snickered.

"Then give me a second." I grumbled.

I turned away from her and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Primus, I could use some advice." I said quietly.

Soothenote looked at me. She probably I was asking for his advice instead of demanding for his presence.

_~What is it child? ~_

"Well I can't help Soothenote if I can't prove to her that I met you. I want to help but I can't ask you for something like that. Do you have any alternate ideas?" I asked.

_~Why can't I just show my form? ~_ He asked.

"Well it's not right. I mean I already have like…a direct contact to you that I would bet my life that others would kill for. I'm not going to abuse that privilege. So I need an alternative." I sighed.

"Excuse me?" Soothenote asked.

I turned to her.

"Oh, sorry, do you need something?" I asked blankly.

"Did you just say you have direct contact to Primus?" she inquired.

"Well, it's along those lines. He zapped me here only a few hours ago. Since then he just sorta talks to me and offers advice. It scares me half to death most of the time. But he usually responds when I try to talk to him." I explained.

"Fine, then can you ask him a question for me?" she asked, her voice hinted a challenge.

She was testing me.

"I don't have to tell him, he can hear you. Go ahead and ask." I encouraged.

She looked surprised and then a little hesitant. Soon she was nervously fidgeting.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I want to ask him what I can do. I want to save the gardens. What should I do? Everything has failed. What can I do?" she asked to the room.

"Did you get all of that?" I asked.

_~Tell her that I am not the room for one. And tell her that…~ _

I listened to him and grinned at his answer.

"Uh, he replied." I told her.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said to stop talking to the room for starters because he is not the room." I said with a soft smirk.

She glared at me.

"What else did he say?" she growled.

"Well, he said for you to trust your opportunities. He also said that the answer was right in front of you." I told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Um, I think he means this." I said.

I pulled out a handful of seeds from my pocket and showed them to her. Her eyes widened.

"W-where did you get those?" she stammered.

"My mother and I had a flower garden when I was alive on earth. When the war began our garden was obviously destroyed. I kept a whole bunch of seeds." I shrugged.

"That's…impossible. I've only ever seen these seeds once. Only the Garden of the Prime's has these. They're impossible to get!" she exclaimed.

"Could you use them?" I tilted my head in question.

"Well, yes I could use them. What do you ask in return?" she inquired.

"I dunno…why?" I asked.

"How about this, I'll give you a place here as a worker." She said quickly.

"You don't know how to garden earth flowers do you?" I accused.

The embarrassed and slightly ashamed look said it all.

**(Two Cybertronian days later)**

I sighed and got up at the crack of dawn. I was so used to this since the war. I had had another nightmare. A soothing feeling washed over me. I shivered.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked in the darkness.

_~Ah, sorry, Monica asked me to help you in the morning. So she suggested…and I quote "send her some happy feelings". ~_

"You were not meant to say things like that." I snickered.

~Don't get me started. ~ He groaned.

"Okay, then…wait, you were talking to Monica?" I hissed.

~Well, yes I was. She talks to me regularly. ~

"Ah, you'll get used to it." I shrugged and headed outside.

~I doubt it. Good luck at work today. ~

"Thanks Primus, I'll talk to you later." I smiled.

~I will look forward to it. ~

With that, I began to work my magic in the garden.

**Finish**

**So another chapter is finished. Thus the work is complete. I hope you enjoy!**

**Seriously, check out those stories. I can try and find some good ones for you. **

**They are all good stories to someone.**

**Ja ne later,**

**Songbird O.o**


	5. Planting with Ghosts and Trauma

**Flesh Wound 5**

**Okay, wow two chapters in one day…well I finished the fourth chapter and started this one on the same day. I suppose it counts. Well, I got 100 views. That's something.**

**Down to business, this is the last chapter in the prequel series. So, this hints a bit about the main mech in the series. The actual book is not a romance (sorry). So, on with the story.**

**You will be warned of mild fluff and stuff.**

**Start**

It had been about a week since my deal with Soothenote. I actually had come to find out that Soothenote was actually an incredibly sweet and caring person.

She was also the head director of the setup…I think that means she decides what goes in the garden, what comes out, where it's placed, and how much there is. She's a very hard worker.

Since I'm the only one with actual knowledge to plant the seeds, as well as the appropriate size to fit, I was the only one who could care for the earth plants. We had had a lot of controversy over that. She turned out to be a complete rose fanatic. I had seeds for all kinds of roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, water lilies, vines, violets, tulips, orchids, daisies, carnations, corsages, petunias, poppies, marigolds, and morning glories.

Yeah, I had a lot of seeds and I had a pretty legit suspicion that Primus had something to do with it.

Thankfully, Soothenote had gotten me a little device to store and sort my seeds while carrying them.

It was very early in the morning and I was not eager to start my morning walk since the place was seventeen football fields in length and width. It was always a very long walk. I finally made it to my spot and began to look over the seeds. It became a process of replacing, watering, planting, weeding, and all that planting stuff. The sun slowly rose over the horizon and looked beautiful.

But the feeling of elegance and peace was not the only thing. I had felt like I was being watched for two days now. It was always lurking and did not go away until I was safely tucked away in the cabinet that was more than spacious enough for me…oh wait, I didn't explain that.

Soothenote gave me one of her unused cabinets to use as an apartment. As an added bonus one of her employees is a sparkmate to a doll house and doll maker.

Apparently they have those for sparklings on Cybertron. He had provided me with amazing furniture and clothes after I had given him the blueprints for it, and I was still being teased for the sheer fact that I had to have a doll maker supply my furniture. It was a little more than an (over) convenient coincidence.

It was an understatement to say I was suspicious. And the crazy part was that this all happened the same time the feeling of having a stalker arrived. Nevertheless I continued to work at my own pace and was happy to be gardening.

**(At Noon)**

My stomach grumbled with the demand for food. I myself grumbled but my bandana burst into automatic transformation sequence and blinked irritatingly in big bold letters that I was only at a 47% full tank of energon. I gave a defeated sigh. I didn't want to stop working; I hated the taste of energon. There was pink colored energon, blue colored energon, and then the purple, orange, and green type with the flames. Apparently there was lowgrade, midgrade, and highgrade respectively. I was only allowed to have the pink kind. It was disgusting because it was sweet. I could tolerate sweets like candy, not sweet things like lemonade and caffeinated soda.

"Great, more disgusting lowgrade." I muttered sarcastically.

There was a thunderous thunk on the ground making it shake. I kept my footing and righted myself after a small struggle. I whirled around and tilted my head. A cube of midgrade, Cybertronian size, rested on the ground behind me.

"Uh, what the hell is going on?" I asked myself out loud.

I walked over to it. I unsubspaced a smaller energon cube that was more my size and pressed it to the big cube. It was immediately filled and I sipped.

"Thanks…I think…" I called out feeling foolish.

I finished my cube and subspaced it. I sighed and went back to working. Suddenly I felt a poke to my side. I yelped and swung my spade only to find nobody there. I was beginning to get freaked out. I backed away and raised my guard.

"Uh, Primus…help…" I whispered in fear.

_~What's wrong my child!? ~_ He cried out in panic. I was too scared to even bark at him for calling me a child of Primus.

"Ghost…there's a ghost…it nearly crushed me with a cube of midgrade, then he poked me, now he's stalking me." I whispered.

_~I think you're being irrational… ~_ He snorted.

Suddenly I was pushed flat on my back with pressure on my chest. It held me in place. I screamed out in fear before pressure on my mouth appeared and I was silenced. The pressure began to move and caressed my cheek before it recoiled.

I leapt up and backed away in panic.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I howled and sprinted away.

I was instantly lifted into the air. I felt like I was being held by a hand. I writhed and tried to scream but the pressure was back and covering my mouth.

"No! NO! Leave me alone! Let go!" I cried out in a muffle.

I was suddenly dropped and I backed away. I heard giant footsteps and I was hiding in a stiff cover of crystals faster than a crowd of Justin Beiber fans trying to get inside the mall to meet him. I hid there for about twenty minutes before hearing a voice, but it was in Cybertronian. I activated my bandana's transformation sequence and began the translation process from Cybertronian to easy English text. I began to read.

"Where did that little pet go?" a sultry voice murmured.

I glowered. How dare that ghost call me a pet!? I commanded my visor to project my voice in the Cybertronian language.

"I am so not a pet!" I raged. I heard stumbling.

"Then what are you?" it asked.

"I'm a human. I work here." I snapped.

"What in all pit is a human?" it complained.

"A human, is a distant form of life that originates from earth." I told him.

"Then why are you here?" it scoffed.

"I don't have to answer to you." I growled.

"You little…" he stopped. "Fine then, whatever."

I exited from my hiding spot and continued my work. I felt him watching again and ignored him. I felt a finger on my back and it ran the length of my spine. I shivered. It recoiled and I heard a huff.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled.

"You are not made of metal at all. You're all soft and squishy. It's disturbing but utterly remarkable." He said as if he was truly amazed.

"Well I'm so glad you're having fun." I snapped sarcastically.

I heard a snort and the finger returned and pressed. I fell over but managed to all but fall on the flowers.

"What was that for you glitch." I snarled, springing up.

I was immediately pressed onto my back. All I heard was the abrupt interruption of a snarl. Its finger was on my chest.

"You are really soft." It mused.

"So, you gotta problem with that?" I snapped.

"You keep that up and you're going to get hurt, and not by me." It warned.

"So, you don't care." I snapped.

"You need to be protected!" It protested.

"Shut up, I do not!" I thundered.

The pressure was instantly lifted and the being-watched feeling was gone.

**(Later that night in the cabinet)**

I had the door closed at a comfortable enough distance as I changed into more comfortable night clothes. I grumbled, still ticked off from my encounter. I had decided that he was a ghost. It was the best I could come up with.

"Hey human." A voice came.

I yelped and whirled around to see Soothenote. "Oh, hey." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"There's a ghost in the crystal garden." I said bluntly.

"What?! That's absurd!" she laughed.

"Oh, so I just imagined being lifted into the air by someone who wasn't there. I also just imagined midgrade flopping on the ground behind me from out of nowhere. And I also must've imagined that voice that kept yelling at me and telling me I was soft and needed to be protected." I ranted.

She took a step back in shock. She murmured something and shook her head with an irritated look.

"Don't worry about that, he always comes around. He has the ability to turn invisible. Just ignore him. As for the whole soft and protective deal, many Cybertronians have hard wired programming to protect the weaker. He saw you as soft and weak but with a fiery temper. He connected your temper to causing trouble and added in the soft and squishy factor, thus bringing out his protective programming." She grumbled her explanation.

"So you know this guy." I asked.

"Yes, and don't worry about. Sweet dreams." She waved.

"Likewise to you." I yawned.

**(Four days later)**

To say the last four days were interesting was an understatement. It was mind warping. My ghost friend was actually a little bit more good-natured after my talk with Soothenote. He seemed to realize I was a person as well and not a pet. He was much easier to talk to but he was so much more protective. He constantly picked me up and held me whenever another tourist walked by. He still had not made himself visible and such but made time to visit every day to bring me midgrade.

"Ugh, it's so hot…" I muttered.

"Feh, you humans are so fragile." He teased.

"Oh shut yer trap ya' lug nut." I swatted at the air.

I was instantly in the shade of a rather giant shadow. It was mech shaped.

"Please tell me that's you ghost-mech." I said lazily.

"Yes G, it's me." he sighed.

A finger ran down my side and rolled me over to run down my spine. I purred.

"You really like doing that don't you." I teased.

"You like it, so stop complaining." He chuckled.

"But why do you do it?" I asked.

"Because it's funny when start purring. You suck at it." he snickered.

"Watch yourself ghost boy. I'm watching you."

"I'm invisible."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"I don't know."

"Is the thinking burning your small human processor?" he teased.

"I'm going make sure the only thing you process is grime in you gears if you don't shut up." I grumbled playfully.

"Whatever you say G." he sighed contently.

**(Later that night)**

I grumbled in anger as I wandered aimlessly through the dark. My visor had busted and it was too dark to see. I heard footsteps and panicked. Soothenote had warned me that the not-so-nice-street-gangs tended to hang out here after hours. I gulped and hid in the crystals. I was near to hyperventilating as the footsteps kept coming closer.

"G, where are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ghost boy?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, where are you." asked a slightly different voice.

That was **not** my Ghost boy. I backed away.

"FOUND YOU!" cried a voice.

I screamed and before I knew it I was unconscious from the grasp.

**(Later at an unknown location)**

"**And here is an indigenous creature to a planet called earth! Come and see!"** a voice rang in my ears.

I was in a room filled with Cybertronians. All of them had golden optics. I was being auctioned off!

"**It also has been rumored that she can communicate with Primus himself!"** the announcer shouted again.

"Will you shut up." I hissed.

A few heads whipped to me. I had forgotten that the room echoed, Whoops. I was immediately crowded by hundreds of Cybertronians. They all were screaming at me but one stood out. He was blue and white with a shoulder missile. He looked shocked to see me there.

He was also the only one in the room not screaming questions, praise, insults, or promises of taking good care of me.

"**Femmes and gentle-mechs please take your seat. We are going to get on with the auction."** The announcer radioed hesitantly.

The auction began starting at twenty thousand credits and quickly escalated to thirty thousand, to forty, skipping to ninety thousand, and then stopped. My heart stopped too.

"Do I hear ninety-seven thousand credits to outclass bidder 29056's bid?" the announcer called in a normal voice.

I scanned the crowd and nearly fainted at the sight of the said bidder. He was covered in scars and I had noticed during the auction that he bore a symbol similar to the pleasure bots that stood in the farthest corner of the room. I gulped.

"Going once…going twice…go-" he was cut off.

"One hundred and three thousand credits." said a stray voice.

"SOLD!" the announcer cried out happily.

I turned and found that it was the blue bot, the one that hadn't been screaming, that had one the auction. He picked up the cage and left the room with the rest of the dispersing crowd. He only paused to return the dirty look given by the mech who had almost won me. I was carried out of a rather large building and taken further outside. I hadn't a clue to where I was. Nothing was familiar.

My cage was seated in the back seat of his alt form. I stayed silent and he did too.

"Um...so uh…what's your name?" I tried to make conversation.

When he didn't reply I became even more uncomfortable. I fidgeted nervously as he continued to drive. Where was he going? What was he going to do to me? Why had he paid so much?

_~Trust the mech child. He is friend, not foe. ~_ Primus's voice came.

I gulped but nodded. After vowing not to say a word to the mech it was a very short amount of time before he pulled to a stop. I was removed from his interior and placed in his…servos…during his transformation. I gasped as I immediately realized where I was.

I was in Iacon! More specifically, I was in the Towers, the wealthy Cybertronians lived here! I gulped as I could only imagine the horrible tests, chores, jobs, experiments, "situations", and gruesome things he would torture me by. I shivered and tried to press further into the cage bar corners. The blue mech did not enter one of the towers but instead walked a very short and convenient distance and to my surprise there were massive as well as elegant estates with a full lawn, driveway, and all the Cybertronian high life would ever not-really-need. He walked down a beautifully flowered path and entered one of the estates.

The mech in question was immediately flocked by a swarm of Cybertronian pleasure bots and servants. They all gathered around him and spoke in fluent Cybertronian. All of them said a multitude of things which I caught very few of. But most were along the lines of:

"Is there anything you desire?"

"Master, welcome home."

"Any housework that needs finished?"

"Do you need any pleasures?"

"Let us bathe you!"

"You must be tired!"

"Master, please take it easy."

He seemed very used to this and merely sighed. He requested that they only ready the best energon goodies and midgrade they could as well as to ready his quarters and for the rest, to retire to their chambers if they were not needed at the moment.

After he asked this of them most left, but the remaining only left eight or nine maids and servant bots. They split into the groups that would cook, tidy and prepare his room, and the remaining two in the last group had their hands stretched out.

The cooking and cleaning Cybertronians left but the other two stayed. The blue bot looked rather wary.

"Is there something that you need…Joyfiend and Striplane?" he asked skeptically.

"Give us the cage." The said together.

"No, you are dismissed." He flicked his hand in dismissal.

"There is no way around it. Hand over the cage, we will not ask again." Striplane snarled.

"I will not dismiss you again. Get out of my sight." He growled.

Joyfiend grabbed for the cage only to be backhanded by the blue mech. Striplane was restrained by guards before she could make any moves. She struggled and growled ferociously before eventually giving up.

"You have defied me. You can leave on your pedes, or in a box tossed in the street. Make a decision and take you filthy animal of a sister with you." He seethed.

She hissed at him but yanked her sister to her pedes and dragged the hissing and spitting Cybertronian from the floor tiles and out the front door. She slammed it shut and I strained to see her. While the blue and white mech talked with the guards I watched the two femmes limp away. They fought each other as one tried to claw herself from her sister and come back to the estate to attack while the other tried to restrain her and drag her from the property.

Soon enough he carried my cage up a flight of stairs and down a series of corridors. He arrived at a door that was intricately carved and ornamented. He entered and I did my best to keep to myself. The bed was moving as well as the couch.

I wracked my brain to remember what these kinds of transformers were called. I think it was…Decorbots…or something like that. Either way, they smiled at the bot. he then asked them to transform and enter stasis. With an obedient nod they complied. The blue mech quickly set me down on the nearby desk and opened the latch on the cage. Holding it open, he reached for me. I squeaked in terror but he paid that no mind. He wrapped warm digits around my waist and pulled me from the compartment. I trembled fearfully and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt a gentle hand press and caress my cheek.

Well, I wasn't expecting that at all. I cracked my eyes open to look at the blue and white mech. He looked worried, if not scared.

It was all too overwhelming. The next thing I saw was the desktop rushing up to meet my face before my vision was welcomed to a world of black. I didn't know where I would wake up, or if I would even wake up at all. I just wanted to be safe again.

**Finish **

**Well that's the last chapter of the prequel. You'll have to read the next one to find out where this all leads up to. I hope to find you here again for the next book. **

**Next (and separate) Book:**

**Soft Metal**

**Songbird O.o**


End file.
